El plan truncado
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Molly Prewet y su amiga Darrel tienen un plan para conseguir la atención de Stuart Miller, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y el chico más guapo de quinto curso, pero no todo sale siempre tal y como se planea, ¿verdad?


**_Este fic participa en el reto Familia Weasley del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

**Los personajes y el universo en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**EL PLAN TRUNCADO**

* * *

—¿Cuánto-cuánto es? —preguntó Molly sin sentirse capaz de mirar a la cara al dependiente después de haber colocado el frasco sobre el mostrador. Él apenas se fijó en el producto y respondió con voz anodina:

—Dos galeones.

Encima era carísimo. Quizás sería mejor, más prudente, echarse atrás o dejarlo para otra ocasión. Sin embargo, al verla vacilar, Darrel Meadowes se apresuró a poner el dinero por ella.

—¡Pero…! —intentó protestar Molly.

—Ya me lo devolverás —respondió su amiga con un brillo malicioso en las pupilas. Darrel siempre se las arreglaba para meterla en líos. Molly frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos para dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria muy elocuente.

—Gracias por su compra y que pase un buen día. —La voz del propietario de Zonko sobresaltó a Molly, que pegó un respingo mientras Darrel se hacia con el pequeño bote de cristal y la tomaba de la muñeca—. ¡Siguiente!

Darrel tiró de Molly hasta la puerta, muerta de risa, y Molly se olvidó por un momento del miedo al escuchar el tintineo de las campanillas doradas sobre la puerta y sentir, de repente, el aire frío en la cara. ¡Aquello era una completa locura! Sin embargo, precisamente por esa razón, resultaba tan divertido correr con Darrel por las calles nevadas de Hogsmeade, con la nariz helada y las mejillas encendidas. Tuvo que llevarse la mano enguantada al gorro que cubría sus rizos pelirrojos para que el viento no se lo llevara, pero a sus labios asomó una sonrisa de emoción contenida.

Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas, tuvieron que detenerse en la puerta antes de entrar para recobrar el aliento. Molly, que no era precisamente una atleta, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y jadeó varias veces hasta que se recompuso del todo. Darrel, entretanto, se atusó la túnica y carraspeó, impaciente.

—¿Lista?

Molly echó un vistazo a través de la cristalera, se quedó sin aire y negó con la cabeza. Darrel abrió la puerta de todas maneras e invitó a la pelirroja a pasar primero con una expresión maquiavélica en el semblante. Molly suspiró y entró en el establecimiento con la cabeza gacha. Las recibió la nueva camarera, una bruja joven de delantera generosa llamada Rosmerta; enseguida, tuvo lista para ellas una mesa pequeña, junto al árbol de Navidad. Darrel y Molly se quitaron las capas para dejarlas sobre el respaldo de las sillas intentando aparentar normalidad, pero Molly no pudo disimular el nerviosismo cuando, al mirar en derredor, se cruzó con los ojos azules de Stuart Miller, el chico más guapo de Gryffindor y el motivo por el que estaban allí. Él la saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza y ella sintió que el estómago se le encogía de repente, así que apartó la vista y se sentó de golpe sobe la silla para esconderse poco después detrás de la carta.

—Molly, la estás leyendo al revés —le advirtió Darrel, de muy buen humor.

Molly bajó la carta de golpe y buscó auxilio en Rosmerta, que sacaba en ese momento una pluma del bolsillo de la túnica para tomar nota del pedido.

—¿Y qué van a tomar?

—¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? —pidió Molly.

—Otra —ordenó Darrel con aire distraído mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por encima del hombro a la mesa de enfrente.

—Marchando. —Rosmerta sonrió y se fue a toda prisa.

—Capitán de Quitdditch a las doce en punto —susurró Darrel, muy animada mientras que volvía a establecer contacto visual con Molly—. Acompañado de Gafitas Weasley, como de costumbre.

Todo el mundo sabía que Arthur Weasley, el amigo pecoso de Stuart, era un poco peculiar; quizás por lo entusiasta y curioso o, tal vez, por aquella extraña afición por los _muggles_… No obstante, Molly se solía sentar con él en clase de Encantamientos y le parecía buen chico a pesar de sus rarezas. Hasta simpático. De vez en cuando, incluso la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias.

—¿Sabes, Darrel? A lo mejor, no es buena idea —objetó Molly.

—¿Qué dices? Si es una idea buenísima. —Darrel se sacó de un bolsillo el frasco de amortentia, lo colocó encima de la mesa y lo deslizó hacia delante—. Estás colada por Miller desde primero y ya es hora de que muevas ficha, ¿no?

A Molly le hubiera gustado responder alto y claro: «no», pero no pudo. No pudo porque Darrel la estaba retando a actuar y le daba vergüenza no dar la talla, no cumplir con las expectativas puestas en ella y ser una aburrida el resto de sus días. Así que, consciente de que estaba a punto de quebrantar un montón de normas (y de que aquello no era ético), abrió el frasco, no sin algo de brusquedad, se lo acercó a los labios y sopló en su interior. De repente, el líquido transparente que contenía adquirió un brillo nacarado.

Molly se mordió el labio.

Bastó un segundo para que Darrel se apoderara de la poción, sin dejar espacio a dudas. Se levantó del asiento y le dio la espada a Molly para encaminarse, decidida, a la mesa de Stuart. Saludó a los dos muchachos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entabló con ellos una conversación de la que a Molly le llegaron palabras aisladas e inconexas. De pronto, los dos chicos miraron por la ventana a la vez, como si estuvieran buscando algo; Stuart habló poco después y Darrel se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano. Meadowes se giró sobre los talones para regresar con Molly, muy satisfecha de sí misma. La pelirroja observó con horror que el frasco completamente vacío en su mano izquierda.

—Darrel, quiero morirme…

—No digas tonterías; esto va a ser genial.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Les he dicho: «mirad el cristal, que voy a verter una poción mágica en vuestras bebidas» —Darrel arqueó una ceja.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco, pero a sus labios afloró una sonrisa entre alegre y cómplice al oír aquella muestra de sarcasmo tan propia de su mejor amiga. Entretenida por la conversación, no se dio cuenta de que Arthur Weasley bebía un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, apoyaba la jarra en la mesa con fuerza y determinación y, luego, la miraba fijamente desde la mesa de enfrente.

—Simplemente, le he preguntado a Stuart si pensaba que Gryffindor tenía posibilidades de vencer a Ravenclaw en el siguiente partido con este tiempo… —explicó Darrel.

—Eres…

—Un genio, lo sé. —Darrel le guiñó el ojo.

—Un genio maligno —corrigió Molly—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Darrel se encogió de hombros y añadió con un inocente pestañeo:

—Ahora… me voy al baño

—No, no, no, Darrel, no puedes, no…

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—¡Pero…!

Darrel la dejó con la palabra en la boca y Molly se sintió tentada de correr tras de ella y esconderse en los servicios hasta que todo aquello hubiera pasado, pero, en el fondo, en el fondo del fondo, una parte de ella quería saber, se moría por saber… A diferencia de Darrel, Molly, después de quince años, nunca había tenido admiradores o novios, ni había probado el sabor de la correspondencia. Se sentía ansiosa por descubrirlo, por que alguien la mirara y le pareciera atractiva, que la viera de verdad. Sí, que pudiera reconocer a la auténtica Molly y decirle…

—Me gustas.

Molly levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alarmada al escuchar una voz completamente distinta a la que esperaba. No era Stuart, sino Arthur el que se erguía delante de ella, con las gafas en la mano, el pelo revuelto, las orejas coloradas y los labios apretados. Ella se echó para atrás en el asiento todo lo que pudo y miró de reojo a la mesa en la que aún veía sentado a Stuart, que los miraba, aparentemente divertido. «Maldita sea», pensó Molly: Darrel tenía que haberse equivocado de bebida.

Volvió a mirar a Arthur, todavía sin habla.

—Creo que eres genial, Molly Prewet —continuó Arthur— y me gustaría saber si te gustaría… salir conmigo.

Molly abrió la boca, pero no supo qué contestar. De pronto, miró la forma en que Arthur agarraba las gafas con la mano izquierda, con tensión, con nerviosismo, y, de solo pensar que el chico se las había quitado para sincerarse, Molly se sintió fatal. Aquella era la declaración más bonita que había escuchado en su vida, era para ella… y era mentira.

—Lo siento, Arthur —susurró por fin—, pero estás equivocado. Yo no te gusto. Es todo un error.

Arthur frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no te gusto —repitió Molly—, ahora estás confundido por mi culpa, pero se te pasará enseguida. Ya verás cómo…

—¡Quítate de en medio! —exclamó una tercera voz antes de que Stuart empujara a Arthur a un lado y se plantara delante de Molly, con el semblante blanco y atravesado por una emoción próxima a la euforia. Molly se asustó y encogió los hombros cuando Stuart exclamó—: ¡Amor mío!

—¿Perdón?

—¿Stuart? —inquirió Arthur, tan sorprendido como Molly—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stuart se giró para mirar a su amigo con los ojos entornados, destilando odio.

—¡No permitiré que me robes a mi amada! ¡Nada me apartará de su lado!

Molly se llevó la mano a la boca. Ya no sabía si llorar o reír: la situación era completamente surrealista. Seguramente a Darrel le habría parecido gracioso verter la poción en ambas bebidas. No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más porque, de repente, Stuart le asestó un puñetazo a Arthur en el estómago con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz un golpeador de Gryffindor. Si ella se había imaginado alguna vez que dos muchachos pudieran a llegar a enfrentarse por su amor hacia ella, no era aquella la idea que tenía en mente. El plan se estaba desmadrando por momentos.

—¿Pero qué haces! —resopló Arthur, dejando las gafas sobre una mesa y sacando también los puños.

Molly se levantó de la silla inmediatamente para intentar interponerse entre los dos chicos, que comenzaron a liarse a golpes ante las miradas atónitas del resto de clientes de las Tres Escobas. Stuart empujó a Arthur, que cayó sobre una mesa vacía y la volcó. Acudió entonces Rosmerta, que agarró a Stuart por los brazos, pero no consiguió contenerlo. Molly quiso que se la tragara la tierra cuando la escuchó gritar:

—¡No está permitida la violencia en esta taberna!

—¡Molly es solo mía! —vociferaba Stuart, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras asestaba patadas al aire—. ¡No eres suficientemente bueno para ella! ¡Tienes pecas!

Arthur y Molly profirieron una sonora carcajada al mismo tiempo y, durante un breve instante, los dos se miraron, sorprendidos. Sin embargo, Molly volvió el rostro en seguida, con timidez, al recordar que su compañero de Encantamientos estaba bajo los efectos de la esencia de amortentia por su culpa y que cuando volviera en sí la iba a odiar. Lo mismo que Stuart. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente de aquellos pensamientos e intentó apaciguar al joven rubio que no había dejado de balbucir sinsentidos.

—Stuart, detente, no pegues a Arthur, por favor. No quiero que os peléis, ¿vale? En realidad, todo esto es culpa mía. Tú no me quieres…

—¡Sí que te quiero! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! —replicó Stuart, fuera de sí—. ¡Tus rizos son como aros de Quidditch y tu voz es como música celestial! ¡**No creo que haya nada más hermoso que tus ojos**! ¡Son como…como… —Stuart se fijó por un momento en los ojos de Molly para cerciorarse bien de qué color eran— ¡Como caramelos!

Aquello empezaba a ser embarazoso, aunque seguro que Darrel se estaría riendo de lo lindo en los servicios… Molly se armó de paciencia y volvió a intentarlo:

—Si de verdad me quieres, por favor, para.

Stuart frunció el ceño, pero dejó de moverse y Rosmerta pudo soltarle y aprovechar para echarles a los tres del lugar pocos minutos después, con las manos en la cadera y los labios muy tensos.

Molly no supo qué hacer una vez se vio fuera, flanqueada por dos chicos que creían estar locamente enamorados de ella. Miró a uno y a otro, consternada. Arthur, entretanto, se volvía a poner las gafas. Hubiera sido buen momento para que Darrel hubiera hecho una aparición estelar y la hubiera sacado del apuro...

—Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Stu, ¿verdad? —preguntó Arthur. No parecía muy contento.

Molly asintió, despacio.

—¿Y bien?

—¡No me pasa nada! —protestó Stuart, molesto—. Es que me tienes envidia porque sabes que ella me quiere a mí. No te parto la cara solo porque Molly me lo ha pedido.

Arthur miró a Molly, expectante.

—¿Puede que alguien os haya puesto un filtro amoroso en la bebida? —soltó Molly en un hilo de voz, mientras se ponía roja como la grana. Stuart intentó protestar y aseguró que su amor era genuino, pero ninguno lo escuchó.

—Darrel —susurró Arthur, atando cabos. Luego, miró a Stuart y miró a Molly alternativamente. Finalmente, suspiró y a Molly tuvo la extraña sensación de que Arthur había comprendido más de lo que ella había explicado—. ¿Sabes cuándo se desenamorará?

—En la etiqueta ponía que no es muy fuerte. Supongo que será cuestión de minutos... Lo siento mucho, Arthur. Ha sido una estupidez. Enseguida se os pasará a los dos... Yo no quería... Perdón.

Arthur compuso una sonrisa triste y asintió, pero no añadió nada más, sino que miró entonces a Stuart y se dirigió a él en tono conciliador:

—Toda tuya, amigo. Me rindo. Creo que no es el amor de mi vida, después de todo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a Honeydukes y le compras a Molly una caja de bombones?

Stuart sonrió, contento, y le preguntó a Molly:

—¿Te gustan los bombones?

—Me encantan —contestó Molly, con una sonrisa culpable.

Minutos después, todavía los veía alejarse a ambos hacia la tienda de chucherías. Ella se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta de Las tres escobas, bajo la luz mortecina de las farolas y sin apenas darse cuenta de que los copos de nieve caían lentamente, delicados y silenciosos, a su alrededor. De repente, sintió un leve contacto en el hombro y se volvió para toparse con ojos esmeraldas de Darrel.

—Bueno, ¿qué, Prewet? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Molly negó con la cabeza una, dos, tres, cuatro veces... Después, se lanzó en brazos de su amiga y se echó a llorar, desconsolada, sin saber muy bien por qué. Darrel la abrazó con cariño y le acarició el pelo, comprensiva. Puede que hubiera metido un poco la pata al convencer a Molly de llevar a cabo aquel plan. Poco a poco, Molly le explicó entre sollozos que había sucedido desde el momento en que Darrel se había esfumado y cuando la pelirroja empezó a recuperar la compostura, las dos estudiantes emprendieron juntas el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a los terrenos, se quedaron un rato en silencio e ignoraron deliberadamente el frío para observar el distante Bosque Prohibido, cuyos árboles parecían haber disminuido de tamaño porque la nieve cuajada alcanzaba ya la mitad del tronco. Sobre el lago, había una espesa capa de hielo que sugería una mañana de patinaje para aprovechar los primeros y últimos rayos del sol matinal. Molly volvió la vista al frente, hacia el castillo y no pudo evitar pensar en Stuart. Seguramente, su amor platónico no se dignara a volver a mirarla nunca más después del ridículo que lo había obligado a hacer. Sin embargo, nunca había hablado con él más que el típico intercambio de saludos educado, así que no supondría una gran diferencia, pero... Arthur se coló en sus pensamientos casi sin querer; se imaginó sus ojos azul cian. Sí, ese era el color exacto detrás de las gafas que él había querido dejar a un lado... La entristeció pensar que él ya no volvería a hablarle en clase de Encantamientos.

Darrel miró a Molly dubitativa por un momento y, por fin, se decidió a hablar:

—Yo solo puse en una cerveza de mantequilla, lo juro. Debieron de beber los dos del mismo vaso. Qué cochinada...

No pudieron evitarlo: las dos se echaron a reír, cogidas del brazo, y sus carcajadas se oyeron por encima de los copas de los árboles, flotaron con el viento y se extinguieron en lo alto de aquel cielo plomizo de diciembre.

* * *

**N.d.a **

**Ay, se siente como un regreso a la adolescencia xD. He estado a puntito, a puntito de escribir un final muy romántico e idílico, pero... Creo que queda más natural de este modo. Prefiero darles su tiempo y su espacio a los tortolitos... Ya volveré a escribir sobre Arthur y Molly más adelante ^^. ¿Te ha gustado?**


End file.
